


Confinement of Our Destiny

by DestielAndGamTav



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cyberpunk, F/F, cyberstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielAndGamTav/pseuds/DestielAndGamTav
Summary: Calliope is an android created by Dirk strider, and after her generation of androids was deemed dangerous and illegal, she's forced out on the streets, until she's found by a renegade freedom-fighter, Roxy Lalonde.





	Confinement of Our Destiny

Calliope sighed, leaning against the cold metal and cardboard that made up her home. She didn't have enough energy to move today, she didn't even have enough reserved to crawl out and beg for loose change, just so she could buy batteries. She let a few choice words slip through her lips as rain started to pour, but what could she expect in a city like prospit, golden streets and smiling faces? Those times had long since passed, leaving crime and homelessness in their wake.

A look back and forth told her that the rush hour was right in session, so she finally forced herself to pick up her sign and cup. Her sign read "Please, spare some change if you have some. I need to eat." She used her natural handwriting, sharp robotic letters in all caps. She doubted that it would pass as human to the trained eye, but it was to the point, she thought, if not a bit brash. She hoped humans liked brash.

She was an android, but she was far past obsolete. She had been an experiment, created and programmed to have free will and feelings. This burden was placed on her faux skinned shoulders by Dirk Strider, renowned robotic engineer. She was made to look like an average android, with silver metallic skin and glowing blue eyes, and she felt a distain for herself while she was in his care. 

About a year after she was made, she began to hate the way she looked. So she finally approached her creator, begging him, "Dirk, please.. If you can make your artificial self skin and hair, can't you at least make me look human? I have feelings, too.." After years of nagging and begging, he made her look human. She received pale, almost white skin, green eyes, and a fluffy white wig, which she could take off at will. She was happy.

After years of Dirk taking care of her, she felt loyal to him, and he felt loyal to her. He didn't ever tell, but he had romantic feelings towards his creation. Around the year three-thousand and six, a law was passed that deemed all androids that were created before three-thousand unlawful and dangerous. The older models had a lot more bugs and viruses, and some had violent tendencies. 

Police would be sent to collect them and anyone who refused to surrender their robots would be arrested or killed. Calliope was unsure of what to do. For the first time in her life, she felt afraid. When the authorities reached his doorstep, he told her to run. To run as far and fast as she could, and try as hard as possible to pass as a human. Otherwise, her life would be over. She saw Dirk's artificial self, only known as AI, dragged out, screaming all the while. His expertise in programming just made his poor bots suffer, as he'd programmed them with feelings, a feat that hadn't yet been reached.

The rain bit her hard as she ran, running out of energy, her batteries starting to run out. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her last one, putting it into the pack behind her neck. She looked around, finding herself in the heart of Prospit city. She slid down the wall, adjusting her sweater and looking through her pockets for money. She wouldn't last too long on one battery, and she didn't have any more. 

She started to cry, realizing that she'd left her caretaker of seventeen years. She began to wish that she'd gone peacefully as she grabbed a box near her to shield against the wind. Maybe somebody would give her money. She just needed some batteries, she could live off of that. She let out a sob, missing Dirk. Eventually, she heard somebody approaching, looking up to see them. "Who are you..?"


End file.
